leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Quigley
]] Fiona Websley.jpg MATH CIRCUS.jpg ringmaster Math Circus Snake.jpg Letter-factory-4.jpg Numbers 0 to 10.jpg Hand Five Math Circus Hqdefault (1).jpg Ringmaster Tyrone and the 3 Clowns.jpg 21109216058252 879.jpg 15d7be074a3ca8c3901d76dbf4cfd9b2.jpg Tad the Hippo.jpg Unknown animals.jpg Dvd.jpg 6 1499343e8b0g104SysCutcloud 74559015 13 12b.jpg 9544e9035655472ecae0e2744db052ef.jpg Professor Quigley. is a character who runs the factory with Leap, Lily, and Tad. He is a weasel professor. He has a hairless tail that sticks out through his pants. Quigley is a bad animals. But Leap's family is a good animals. Long-tailed Weasel (Mustula frenta) Appearances * The Letter Factory The Letter Factory- He shows Tad all the letter training rooms from A to Z. He has a ruler. He has a karate suit where his bare feet are seen. *The Talking Words Factory - He shows Tad the vowels, the blends, and how to make words. *The Math Circus - He shows Tad the numbers from 0 to 10 and how to add, subtract, and skip count by ten. He is the ringmaster of the circus. *Code Word Caper - He shows Tad that vowels, including sometimes Y, can say their names. He also shows him Silent E, the CH-SH-TH Sound Machine, and when two vowels go walking, the first one does the talking. And whenever someone says "help", a Professor Quigley clone appears. *Learn To Read at the Storybook Factory - He shows Tad how to read. He also shows him punctuation, & CHUNKING. *A Tad Of Christmas Cheer - In a world where Tad doesn't exist, he lives in a log cabin feeling sad not making a sound excepting groans and moans. He thinks his Tree Trimmer invention is supposed to be a hair trimmer machine *The Leap Frog First Dictionary *His antlers act as his hair. He is an elk in the LeapPad 2001 books Leap's Subsitute Teacher Trouble. Letters on the Loose # Letter Factory Game Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog’s Journey Adventures Leap and the Lost Dinosaur LeapPad Letter Factory Game Leapster The Letter Factory Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure Leapster The Talking Words Factory Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog's Big Day Out Leapfrog movie Fantasmic adventure The Time Machine Adventure Leapster The Math Circus Leapster Code Word Caper A to Z Adventure! Leapster Letters on the Loose ABC Oh My Leapster Learn To Read at the StoryBook Factory Tad's Journey Adventures Leapster Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog’s Journey Adventures Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory Leapster The Time Machine Adventure Word Whammer I Know My Blends and Digraphs Rhonda Raccoon Mr. Websley Freddie Fox Mr Frog Huckle Cat Professor Quigley Tea Party.jpg Goal To teach tad all his letters numbers and punctuations. Quotes * Hold it! Hold it! * I heard a boom boom boom. * Excellent observation! * The N letters can be a little bit crabby. * How about at noon? * Near 9 o'clock? * Next November? * Tad, perhaps we'll have to come back to this room. * Hold it! Hold it! Zat's not a word! *Will they make it, ladies and gentlemen? Hold your breath? *The machine has gone mad! *Very well done, but, Tad, you don't look so good. *Brr... It's a good thing I wore my long underwear. *Why, that's correct! *Hello? Anybody home? *In these classrooms we teach every letter to make it’s correct sound. *You're not cannons, you are the letter B. *Ladies and gentlemen Boys and Girls Inspiration Kermit the Frog, Grover, and Murray Monster (Sesame Street),Jiminy Cricket(Pinocchio), Jack, Bob, and Lou (Schoolhouse Rock),Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo),Barney (Barney and Friends), Moose A. Moose (Nick Jr. and Noggin),Hap{Ask the Storybots),Captain(Pirates Band Of Misfits, Babar the Elephant,Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons),Eppa (Ed and Eppa),Rocky Rhodes, and Fowler, (Chicken Run),Maestru, Tullah, Inka,Paula and Grampu (Oobi), Nelson the Elephant, Georgina the Giraffe, Molly the Hippo, and Boris the Bear (64 Zoo Lane),Eagle, Owl,Elephant, and Lion (Tinga Tinga Tales), Joe Giraffe(Silly Symphonies), Captain Fred (Yellow Submarine), Lisa ghoul (Happy Tree Friends). Sammy(Thunder Lizards),Dr. Giggles, Dr. Twiggles, and Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows A lot about That) and other teachers, Dennis the Goldfish (Stanley) * He was born in April 4, 1976. * He is from Houston, Texas. Category:Characters Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rats Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Weasels Category:Mice Category:Mr frog mrs frog journey adventures Category:Leapster Category:Elk Category:Crazy Characters Category:Halarious